


Boxers or Briefs?

by mysixthsenseisstubborness (Tvieandli)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/mysixthsenseisstubborness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Great,” she said with false cheeriness. “Now I know the answer to that question.” He gave her another confused look</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers or Briefs?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid idea for an AU where in the entirety of Shibusen is an organization of assassins, or hit men taking out corrupt individuals. You aren’t actually seeing any real plot here, as that’s still in the outlining process. What you’re seeing instead is Liz crushing on her boss.

She’d never expected the tattoos. Perfectly symmetrical, of course. Everything on the right displayed in perfect harmony on the left, each skull motif shown double. She gawked, watching him move, muscles alive under skin that had been treated like canvas. From the delicate flesh of his wrists to his waist, he was covered in arching, black art.  
The bullet proof vest he’d slid out of lay folded on the stool in the corner as he walked toward the bathroom. It was almost as if he didn’t notice her attention. If he did, he didn’t care. He didn’t care that her eyes were fixed to his slight back, watching the way the lines stretched as he bent over the sink to make sure his hair was perfect in the mirror.  
She didn’t understand why he had to make sure his hair was perfect though. It was always perfect. He put far too much effort into everything.  
“You should get ready for bed,” he said sternly. “We’ll need to be well rested in the morning. It’s going to be a busy day. We’ll be moving to another location, and meeting with your sister.”  
“What about you?” she asked.  
He straightened up, half turning to fix her with a confused look as he began to unbuckle his belt. “What do you think I’m doing?”  
She made a small “oh” shape with her mouth before looking down at her own body. Her red t-shirt suddenly felt like armor against the threat of being nude in front of her hot, younger boss. This wasn’t fair, she decided, crossing her arms over her chest, and squishing her breasts down flat. She had to actively work against her bra, and it’s “pushy-uppy” functions to do it.  
Then of course there was the sound of fabric sliding on fabric, and when she looked up he was standing in his underwear, crazy tattoos dipping just below the waist band of his boxer briefs.  
“Great,” she said with false cheeriness. “Now I know the answer to that question.” He gave her another confused look. One that made her feel like a child molester for even possibly thinking he was hot because he must have been like fifteen, and that was wrong when you were pushing eighteen. Then the thought hit her that oh god he was Patty’s age, and she turned back to her backpack.  
“Cool. I’m gonna go hide under the covers of my “bed” and change into some pajamas,” she announced, pulling out some silly, pink hello kitty monstrosities that must have belonged to Patty because she didn’t remember seeing them anywhere ever, and just looking at them made her embarrassed.  
“Shame,” Kid said with a shrug as he pulled out his tooth brush.  
Liz’s mouth fell into another little “oh” shape. “Oh.”


End file.
